Problem: Stephanie is a farmer. She plants $120$ corn stalks in a field. Each row has $10$ corn stalks. How many rows of corn stalks did Stephanie plant in the field?
Answer: The number of rows of corn stalks that Stephanie planted is the total number of corn stalks that she planted divided by the number of corn stalks in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $120\text{ corn stalks} \div 10\text{ corn stalks per row}$ $120\text{ corn stalks} \div 10\text{ corn stalks per row} = 12\text{ rows}$